


Make it Hammertime

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt receives a mysterious video from Tina. Title from Dance (A$$) by Big Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Hammertime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr several months ago and forgot to post it anywhere else.

** Kurt was studying, or trying to when he got the text. More like, texts. From Tina, Sugar, Brittany and Unique, all pleading with him to check his email.  **

  
  
** He didn’t know what the rush could be, what could possibly be so urgent that he needed to check it right away, especially if it was coming from Lima.  He could take comfort in the fact that if it had to do with his father, either Blaine, Finn or Carole would call him right away. They knew that when dealing with his father’s cancer, if they dared to email him, they’d have to deal with his wrath.  **

  


** So he waited. He waited until he finished all of his reading and a rough draft of his research paper. No way was he going to squander an opportunity to study without Rachel or Brody to distract him, he was blissfully home alone and he planned to take advantage.  **

  


** After he finished his reading, he made  himself a cup of tea and settled on his bed, ready to see what all the fuss was about. He didn’t think it was about Regionals, he was the last person he expected to get asked for advice on that. Kurt honestly no idea what to expect when he opened his email. **

  


** He definitely didn’t expect this. **

  


** When he clicked the link to the video on Tina’s facebook, the first thing he noticed was that they were in Sugar’s bedroom.  **

  


** Then the  [ music ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pn1VGytzXus) started.  **

  


** Kurt cocked an eyebrow in question at the song choice, not exactly something he expected Sugar to be listening to, or for the glee club to be rehearsing, but if everything he’d heard from Finn and Blaine were correct, a lot of things were going on at McKinley that would surprise him. (He still wasn’t over the Superhero club, or the calendar, which is hanging over his desk. It was perpetually January as far as Kurt was concerned.)  **

  


** As the song started, Unique made her way in front of the camera, wearing some lovely silk pajamas. Which confused Kurt even further, why were they sending him video of their slumber party?  **

  
  
** And then Unique dropped to her knees, and began to bounce her ass in time to the music. She popped back up, continuing to pop her butt in time to the songs snare drum. Kurt watched enthralled, and then Unique was joined by Brittany, who dropped into a split while also popping her ass.  **

  


** Kurt laughed, he did miss this. He missed the slumber parties, just dancing and singing, things he expected he’d still get to do with Rachel as his roommate.  **

  


** Soon Sugar cartwheeled into the frame, then turned into a headstand, and then while still upside down, opened her legs and began to twerk along with the others.  **

  


** “Sugar!” Kurt laughed, forgetting that he was home alone. The girls lined up and all began to grind into each other, Brittany practically on the floor.  **

  
  
** And just when Kurt thought the video couldn’t get any better. **

  


** “Blaine! Come on! You said you would!” Tina’s voice called out from behind the camera. **

  


** Nothing prepared Kurt for what was about to happen.  **

  


** Sugar grabbed a blushing Blaine, who was wearing his grey sweatpants into the middle of the group.  **

  
  
** Damn, Kurt loved those sweatpants, they did amazing things to Blaine’s ass.  **

  
  
** After some coaxing from the other girls, Blaine pulled his sweatpants up on his hips, squatted down a bit and then began to pop his ass, faster than any of the girls were doing it.  **

  


** Kurt almost knocked his laptop over. He adjusted so that he was lying on his stomach, trying to get as close to the screen as possible. **

  


** Where did Blaine learn how to do that? Kurt knew from experience that Blaine could work his hips, but not like that.  **

  


** And of course Rachel and Brody chose that moment to come home. **

  


** “Kurt, what are you listening to?” Rachel scrunching her nose in disgust at the song. **

  


** Kurt waves her off. She walks into his room, and looks over his shoulder at the screen. **

  


** “Kurt, are you watching porn?”  **

  


** “Rachel, would you please-”  **

  


** Rachel sits on the bed behind him, watching as Blaine continues to pop his ass in the hottest possible way. He turns towards the camera. **

  


** “Oh my GOD! That’s Blaine?! Where did he learn how to do that?”  **

  


** “I don’t know Rachel. This is definitely a newly acquired skill. You know what? I think I need to watch it again? And maybe call him and ask him that. You should definitely go make Brody dinner or something.” Rachel gets off the bed, and leaves the room, but not before winking at Kurt in the most unsubtle and obvious way.  **

  


** “You do that Kurt, Brody and I will just go eat dinner on the roof.”  **

  


** Kurt drops his head into his hands.  **

  


** That was the hottest thing he’s seen in his life.  He would definitely need to thank Tina. And watch it over and over.  **

  
** He could not wait until the wedding. He definitely hoped Mr. Schue hired a DJ and that the DJ played some Big Sean.  **


End file.
